


someday

by bluexshift



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, short drabble i couldn't get out of my head while writing something else, they talk about stuff and things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexshift/pseuds/bluexshift
Summary: alec shares a wish he has for their future together, a wish magnus had pushed aside for centuries





	someday

“You said, once, that I was a traditional guy.”

“Mmm,” hummed Magnus. He was curled up in bed, Alec holding him from behind, and the weight of the day had slowly, finally, left his bones. Alec’s fingers were splayed across his stomach, the occasional shift sending sparks of warmth through Magnus’s body, breath and light stubble grazing the back of his neck.

“You were kinda right, about that.”

Magnus rolled over to look at Alec, eyebrow raised in confusion. Magnus remembered that conversation, remembered the hurt he felt during and after it, and he couldn’t fathom why Alec would bring it up now, in bed, happily together for several years now and especially after the incredible, exceptionally sensual blowjob he’d received not half an hour prior.

Alec was looking down, but as Magnus turned, their eyes met. Magnus could see, or sense, the trepidation and determination behind them, and his instant reaction of slight hurt and confusion was replaced entirely by curiosity as hazel eyes burned into his.

“I know- I know we’ve never talked about it before, but I – the one thing I knew for certain about myself, was that I wanted a family of my own. Marriage, kids. One of the reasons I resented being gay when I was younger is because I thought it was punishment for something. That I wouldn’t get to have the family I’d always wanted.”

Alec swallowed, and Magnus held his breath. He knew this about Alec already, knew family was important to him, but why was he bringing it up now? As if anything had changed? Unless it had changed, unless Alec had decided he wanted a family more than Magnus. He couldn’t blame him, he couldn’t, he can’t he can’t he can’t-

“I want to get married. I want to have children. But not just for the sake of having it. Someday, I- I want that with you, Magnus.”

Oh.

Magnus’s eyes were wide, and he was rendered speechless by the sound of everything he’d ever wanted. Only one person had ever wanted to stay before, and she had never wanted marriage or children in the first place, regardless of Magnus’s inability to have them with her anyway. He sent silent thanks to several deities, in several languages, that circumstances had been made so, that he could meet, exist at the same time as this beautiful man who held his heart.

Magnus realised he had been quiet for too long as he felt Alec begin to retreat, to put walls up and backpedal, and he cursed his own anxieties for setting off Alec’s in that moment.

“I mean, it’s cool if you don’t- if I misread, or, or-“ Magnus put a finger to Alec’s lips, cutting off his anxious babble.

“Alexander,” he whispered reverently. “I’ve always wanted the same, thought that I could never have it because of who and what I am. So I took what I could, looked after those who would allow me to as if they were my children. I pushed all those hopes and dreams aside, for so long. But you… I could dare to dream, with you, Alexander. There is nothing I could want more, than a family with you. Someday.”

“Really?” Alec smiled, eyes brimming with emotion.

“Really. Well, except for…” Magnus smirked.

“For?”

“I would very much like a kiss, right now.”

Alec closed his eyes in relief, smile crinkling their corners. “That I absolutely can do, right now,” he said, leaning in.


End file.
